Beautiful British Columbia
by Lexa2
Summary: Max and Logan take a trip to the Capital of British Columbia in search of some 'bad guys' but what they find there is much more.... Beware this is M/L so bite me! **FINAL Chapter up, please R&R** You want a sequel? Review!!!!
1. Mixed Feelings

A/N: I'm trying something new with this story... It will be major the chapters wont be that long but I swear I will write a lot of them, I know I have a lot of stories going on now but I just thought of this and I wanted to write it. I am going to make an attempt at now writing completely shippiness and nothing else, I might even try to write some action which I really do not have any talent with. Please tell me what you think I want to know... and lets say this I wont write anymore chapters as long as I get at least 10 reviews every 2 chapters. I wanna make sure people really like it and read it. BTW it takes place in season one after Haven, except Logan can still walk. Lets all be proud of me not writing yet another alternate DT, *APPLAUSE* thank you thank you.  
  
Here goes nothing...  
  
* * * * *  
Beautiful British Columbia  
* * * * *  
  
MAX  
  
Beeeeeep  
  
Maxs beeper blared at her to notice it. She was riding down the dreary Seattle streets, it wasnt raining but it sure looked like it was going to soon. She had just gotten over her shift at Jam Pony and was making her way home. She didnt even need to look at her beeper to know who was paging her at this time in the evening, she knew who it had to be.  
  
Logan...  
  
She knew he could never be anything more than a business partner. It was just to dangerous for the both of them to get involved with each other. Not to mention the little fact of him only thinking of her a his own personal cat burgelar, of course he also thought that she thought of him just as her meal ticket. But its not like she could just leave. He ment too much to her for her to do that even if they could never be 'together' they were still good friends.   
  
She loved him and she knew it but she was pretty sure that he didnt love her, I mean who could love a genetically engenineered kiling machine which is what he kept referring to her too. I was obvious he didnt feel the same way so she would never let her guard enough to tell him how she felt. She would just get knocked down and ruin a perfectly healthy relationship.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Logan set the phone down and set back to wait for Max to call him back. He knew she wouldnt wait to long to call him back. Thats what he loved about her, she knew that when he paged it was something important so she wouldnt wait hours to call him back of course sometimes she was busy and would take a couple minutes but never too long.   
  
He just wished he had the guts to tell her how he felt. Before when he was in the chair he was sure that she could never fall for him, he was a cripple and she is a perfect genetically enhanced creature who could have anyone she wanted. But now that he could walk he had higher hopes for their relation ship but he still couldnt find it inside himself to tell her. What if she didnt feel the same way and she never wanted to see him again. It would ruin the relationship they did have.  
  
Also she always referred to him as just her meal ticket. So that might just be what she thought of him not even in a friendly nature just as a place where she could get a hot meal for free, and maybe do a little eyes only work on the side in exchange for information on her siblings.   
  
Her siblings, Zack the other one who loved her, what if she does love him. What if when he comes back again which he always does, what if she leaves with him. Logan would never forgive himself for not telling her how he felt, but then again if he was to tell her how he felt it would ruin their perfectly healthy relationship.  
  
Logan was snapped out of him painful reverie by the phone beside him ringing, knowing who it was he picked it up slowly and placed it too his ear.  
  
"Hey" He smiled into the phone, even thought he knew she couldnt see him  
  
"Hey, me hittin you back."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
So everyone, what did you think, the story will be getting much more interesting as it moves along, I only ask for 5 reviews on this chapter to decide if I should move on. Please tell me if you like it or else I will never know. although popular belief states otherwise I am not psychic nor do I have psychic abilities of any sort...  
  
-Lexa 


	2. Just another assignment

"Hey Max" Logan spoke silently into the phone, smiling as he did so. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight, I have something I'd like to discuss with you?"  
  
As Max was standing at the telephone booth she also smiled into the phone, they both truly enjoyed listening to the others voice. But when Logan mentioned that he had something to discuss with her it just snapped her back into the reality that she was just another business partner that he needed to help him with eyes only work. She would never be anything more than that to him. However hard she tried. She was rudely snapped out of her reverie by Logans insisting voice nudged into her ear by the earpeice of the dirty phone.  
  
"Max, Max?"  
  
"Oh yeah I'm here. What did you need to talk to me about?" She was back in her manticore postition. Not getting to close to anyone in fear of falling to hard. She would never let herself put Logan in danger for her own personal gain.  
  
"It might be better not to talk about it over the phone. Whats with you anyway passing up on your free meal ticket?" Logan disguiesed the hurt he felt when she called him that by making a stupid joke about it letting her know that he was just his normal work-aholic self.  
  
"Yeah right, well... ok yeah I'll be there at 8"  
  
Logan was disturbed by the way she was acting. It sounded as though she had something very important on her mind. But know how much he asked her about it she would just pretend like it wasnt there so he decided not to push it.  
  
"Sure see ya."  
  
"ya" Max said coldly into the phone not even bothering to cover up the emotions that were coursing thru her body at the very moment, he wouldnt know why she was unhappy so might as well not try to cover it up.  
  
She quickly put the earpiece back on the hook of the phone without another word, she was definetly getting too angry to keep talking to him without blowing up. I'm just another of his informants doing his legwork. She thought to herself coldly.  
  
Logan wasnt sure what was troubling Max but he made a mental note to ask her about it at dinner.   
Dinner.  
Max was coming over for dinner, no Logan dont think like that your just her meal ticket, she just wants free food and info on her siblings thats the only reason shes coming over. He thought coldly too himself.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone I hope you like the next chapter, I'm kind of dragging out the plot line a bit, I need another 5 reviews to update again. I hope you like it....  
  
-Lexa 


	3. Conclusions

A/N: This story seems to be a big hit! And I really needed one of those so thanx all! Anywayz keep reading and I'll keep writing...  
  
  
  
Max slowly turned her direction and started to Logans. No matter how mad she was at him, she couldnt leave him. She loved him even if he could never love her, plus he helped her find info on her siblings. She kept thinking about her and Logans relationship or lack there of.  
  
Logan looked at the clock on his kitchen wall for what seemed like the hundredth time, he kept checking to see how close it was getting 8. For dinner he had made Pasta with a pesto sauce, he hoped she would like it.  
  
Of course she would like it, your just her meal ticket, she comes because she loves your cooking and she wants to find her siblings... Thats it... Nothing more!  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by the loud buzzing of the oven timer snapping him back into the real world. He went to check on the food, he tastes it trying to determine if it was ready. I tasted wonderful and he deemed it even good enough to feed Max.  
  
8 OCLOCK, LOGANS APARTMENT  
  
Max stood outside Logans apartment feeling nervous, why should you be feeling nervous, you've been to his place for dinner before, hundreds of times before to be exact. This was just like any other time.  
  
No it wasnt, she had just realized that she liked him much more than just a business partner, she liked him much more than a friend. She loved him. She just wished he could feel the same way. But then again she didnt because if they got involved together it could lead to his death. And she could never be responsible for his death. She wouldnt be able to live with herself.   
  
Picking his lock she decided that they were better as business partners and nothing more. She would just have to accept that they couldnt be together even if he wanted too.  
  
Logan was standing by his kitchen counter eagerly awaiting Max's arrival, even if she was for some reason mad at her he anxiously awaited asking her the question he had prepared to ask.  
  
She opened the door and the first thing she noticed was that there was no sound of tapping fingers on the keyboard in his study, and that a wonderful aroma was surrounding her senses, Logan had made yet another wonderful meal for her to enjoy in his company. She was definetly in a better mood now, than she was on the phone with him.  
  
Logan came to the hallway from the kitchen to greet his guest, happily he noticed that she was not scowling like he imagined her doing when he was discussing dinner over the phone but she looked quite happy. Though he was sure she had something on her mind, it didnt look to be troubling her so he wouldnt confront her about it. Yet that is.  
  
  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing. I would like another 5 reviews before I will update again though after the ammount I received after the first two chapters I dont see that as being a problem, please just review tell me what you think and if I get 5 I garuntee that you will have the next chapter by tomorrow or late tonight. Thank You  
  
-Lexa 


	4. Dinner and a Question Maybe

A/N: I realize that I went a little too far with the angst. I jsut got myself a little carried away. The rest wont be as bad, but dont worry it will still be a major shipper peice, just not so much emotions. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you think, I can already see that this is going to be a much much more popular story than my other ones are. Thanks and I hope you enjoy...  
  
"Hey Max" Logan asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, sorry about on the phone. Normal had been riding me all day about how I missed work when we went up to Cape Haven." Max smiled at him letting him know that she was alright.  
  
"All is forgotten. Anyway dinner is ready would you like to eat now?"  
  
"Would I ever pass up on a free meal?"  
  
Max didnt know that way Logan felt when she referred to him that way. But he covered it up and well and shrugged it off not letting her see how it affected him.  
  
"Right I should have known."  
  
Max turned around from where she was walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Of course you should have." She smiled after letting him know that it was a joke, even thought he was already aware of that. Even though it was a joke sometimes it still hurt.  
  
They walked into the kitchen, Logan following Max close behind.  
  
9 OCLOCK LOGANS LIVING ROOM  
  
Max and Logan had just finished their wonderful dinner. They had retired to the living room where Logan was preparing to ask Max his question.  
  
"Logan that was wonderful." Max sat down at the opposite side of the couch that Logan was sitting on. She was smiling at him and he was smiling back.  
  
"Well thank you. I'm glad it passes the Max test." Logan teased playfully over their coffee.  
  
"Everything you make passes the Max test." Max teased back  
  
"Glad you think so highly of my cooking."  
  
"Yes I do. So back to the chase, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Max changed the subject rapidly.   
  
"Well..." Logan started looking her strait in the eyes "I was wondering-"  
  
  
  
Mwahahaha not that you really care but what an ending! anywayz I want another 5 reviews. 'Black mail is fun' Then I'll post again. And yes the next chapter will have Logan actually ask Max the question. I'm really glad everyone likes this story. It has some potential. 


	5. Not her Boy Toy! Sure

A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I know the chapters are short but I plan on posting them every day or every other day so I figure that makes up for it. If I was going to write a long chapter then it would take me longer and that would just get you fans angry. So just keep reading, Love Ya  
  
  
"I was wondering if you might like accompany me to a trip to investigate a suspected smuggling ring, in Victoria BC? I just thought we could make it a little better vacation then the last one. For one I plan on not getting us attacked by thugs." Logan smiled at Max.  
  
Max chuckled at Logan "Yeah I guess that would be fun. So whats the info on this smuggling?" She got right back to business.  
  
"Ok well as far as I know they have been smuggling Angel Dust across the Ferry Boat Anacortes Island border." Logan relayed all the information about the smugglers and what they were doing to Max. "and I thought we should stay for a bout a week or maybe more. You think you can get off work that long?"  
  
Max smiled at Logans care for her well-being "I think I could manage, even if I get fired its not a big deal if I get fired, hate my job anyway." Max chuckled  
  
Logan let loose a little bit and laughed at her predicament that she obviously didnt care much about.  
  
"Alright. So we leave on Friday, sound good?" Logan asked  
  
"Great, but now I have to get home... Curfew is soon." Max slowly got up from ehr place at the couch and walked towards the front door, Logan followed.  
  
"Ok well I'll see you on Friday. Come here at about 7am that should give us enough time."   
  
Max opened the door and stood in the doorway while Logan said this.  
  
"Yeah sure, Ok Later"  
  
Max walked out the door closing it behind her. Logan stood in the same place for a couple minutes but then moved back to do some work on his computer.  
  
  
Max rode home in silence, only listening to her own thoughts, which were for once on this trip and not on Logan.  
  
  
Max strolled silently thru her apartment parking her baby in the living room. She flicked on the lights even though she didnt need too.  
  
She was startled by Original Cindy sitting on the sofa in their living room, when all the lights were off it was a little bit strange.  
  
"Hey Cindy, whatcha doin?" Max asked  
  
"Just waiting for my Boo to come home, so where were you?"  
  
"I was at Logans"  
  
"Boy Toy need more help?"  
  
"He's not my Boy Toy"  
  
"Course, so what did he want?"  
  
"He wanted to know if I wanted to go on a trip with him."  
  
Max ended the conversation by walking into her bedroom and shutting the door abruptly. Back in the living room Cindy muttered under her breath.  
  
"And she says hes not her Boy Toy, Puh!"  
  
  
  
A note to those who think me asking for 5 reviews per chapter is mean, just so you know the reviews make me post actually faster than I normally would because I know that people like them, And it case you hadnt noticed I post awfully often so you have nothing to worry about. But please people still give me at least 5 reviews or I will never know if I should even continue this story.  
-Lexa thanks 


	6. She wants to PAARTAY! sry

A/N: You know what, I'm sorry I tried to make it longer but you people seem to want me to not only post often but have longer chapters, I wanted to post and I know you wanted me too so I'm sorry you cant have the best of both worlds you'll just have to accept that I post often and have short chapters, thats the way it works. Please give me the 5 reviews, and then I'll post again soon but ok vote for weather you would like to have me post pretty much every second day and have short chapters or post every couple weeks and have long chapters, majority rules. Thanks  
  
FRIDAY  
LOGANS APARTMENT:  
  
Max hadnt seen Logan since the other night, Normal had given them tons of packages to deliver aswell as unpaid overtime. He wasnt very thrilled when she told him she would be gone for at least a week, but he got over it considering she was one of his best riders he couldnt fire her.  
  
Now she was standing outside Logans door about to ring the bell. She was on time and their flight was leaving at 8:30 this morning. It only took about 30-45 mintutes to get to Victoria and then about 15-20 minutes to get from the airport to where they were staying. The Ocean Point Hotel, It was situated right outlooking the beautiful Inner Harbour, even the pulse couldnt make it not pretty.  
  
She decided it was too boring to ring the bell so she got to work on picking the lock, it didnt take her long before she was in and walking towards the computer room where she knew he would be.  
  
"Hey Logan, I'm here when are we going?" Max looked at Logan who was madly typing at the keyboard. Then Max added "And when can I get you away from this computer?"  
  
"Uh yeah Max we should leave in a couple minutes just let me finish this." Logan answered mechanically.  
  
"Yeah Whatever." Max walked off into the kitchen in search of food.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max and Logan arrived at the Victoria airport at 9:15, they were amazed at how beautiful their surroundings could be even after the pulse, it seemed at though Victoria hadnt even been affected.  
  
"Wow Logan I've never seen anywhere so clean, after the pulse it seemed that nobody cared anymore and cities just fell into disarray but this one hasnt." Max described to Logan as they were walking out into the parking lot of the airport where they had rented a car.  
  
"I know, I used to visit here when I was a kid, it was always so beautiful. I didnt even consider it might stay that way after the pulse. And we're just in the outskirts of Sidney, it gets even nicer when you get into the city." Logan realized  
  
"Wow" was all Max could say.  
  
They took their car and drove to Victoria, the Ocean Point where they were staying was downtown overlooking the inner Harbour so it took a little while longer than planned. When they got downtown Max was utterly speechless. It was literally like the pulse never happened.  
  
"Suddenly I'm not so glad I didnt leave with Zack for Canada" Max joked, Logans heart sank.  
  
She saw the look in his eyes when she said it and thought it was better to make sure he knew that she was joking, so she turned to him and said "I'm joking Logan relax." She smiled at him "I dont want to leave Seattle no matter where Zack feels he needs to take me I promise."  
  
All Logan could say was "Good" he was too shocked that she wanted to stay in Seattle that much.  
  
There was an awkwards silence until they arrived at the hotel, they checked into their rooms carring up their bags. They had ajoining rooms, each had a bedroom, a living room, a personal kitchen, and a personal Bathroom. Tonight they had planned on exploring the city seeing what there was to do. The ferry terminal for Anacortes was in Sidney so they couldnt visit there just yet but this was supposed to be a vacation aswell. So Max wouldnt be letting Logan work the whole time, she wanted to party. 


	7. Finally

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing I love to hear what you think but did you not like somthing that happened in this chapter cause i didnt get half as many reviews as I usually do? Tell me if theres something I'm doing that you dont like, I only write these to please my fans, not that I have any but the people who like my stories, for now we'll call them my fans. Sorry this took so long but ff.net was down so I couldnt post. Dont shoot the messenger. By the way the song in this is "When I'm gone" by 3 doors down. Its really good, I was playing it over and over again as I writing the story. This chapters really long so you should all be happy.  
  
  
  
It had taken some time but Max had eventually convinced Logan to go out for the night and actually have some fun. Since he doesnt go out much since the accident no matter how many times Max asks him to come to Crash with her, he was always to stubborn to go even after his legs were healed.   
  
But he had finally given in and that night they were going to find a night club and have some real fun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They walked into the dark club, checking out what it had to offer. It was not lighted well, but what else could be expected from a post-pulse club even if the city looked as though it hadnt been touched. The bar was full of people, the dancefloor had a few people on it but not many, it played loud music, but good. There were a few pool tables littering the cement floor, but only one of them was being used. The bar looked strangely like Crash with only a few things that seemed different. But maybe thats what all night clubs look like after the pulse. Dirty but fun all the same.  
  
Max and Logan had each gotten themselves a drink, beers for both of them, Logan was lightening up considerably, looks like he only needed a little fun to make him losen up.  
  
"I wanna dance" Max blurted out when her and Logan were sitting on the bar stools at the bar.  
  
"Go ahead" Logan answered sarcastically  
  
"No I want you dance with me" she played along  
  
"I dont think so Max, I dont really dance."  
  
"C'mon Logan we wont see any of these people ever again, we live in a different country just loosen up and move to the music."  
  
"Fine Max, but I warned you I cant dance"  
  
Max dragged him onto the dance floor just as a new song started blasting on the radio.  
  
There's another world inside of me   
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
  
They danced to the music and Logan was not as bad as he thought. They smiled at each other, as the music kept playing  
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Max listened to the words and realized that it was now or never for her to tell Logan how she felt about him, that she... Loved him.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything you need  
I'll also be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Logan listened to the music and realized it was now or never for him to tell Max how he felt about her, that he... Loved her.  
  
(A/N: Oh the Irony)  
  
Love me when I'm gone...  
  
When your education x-ray   
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing   
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone  
  
"Logan" Max said softly  
  
"Max" Logan said at the same time.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything you need  
I'll also be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Max got her courage and up and leaned in to press her lips softly against his.  
  
Love me when I'm gone...  
  
When your education x-ray   
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing   
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone  
  
Logan got up his courage and at the same time as Max he leaned in to softly press his lips against her.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything you need  
I'll also be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
They got lost in each other and everyone around them seemed drown out, become one big blur of lights and shadows.  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
They kept kissing having it become more passionate as it progressed. No longer paying attention to the people around them only to the music and the beating of their hearts.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything you need  
I'll also be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
They broke away and looked into each others eyes, telling each other everything they'd ever need to know without words. Then they spoke.  
  
"I love you Logan" Max said first  
  
"I love you too" Logan answered  
  
That was the first time they noticed the people all around them when they started applauding the little scene the two of them had put on. Max's face went bright red.  
  
Love me when I'm gone...  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
  
"I think maybe we should leave now." Max whispered in Logans ear, all he did was nod and they walked out of the club hands interlocked.  
  
  
  
A/N: hope you all like it, I want another 5 reviews but seeing as I gave you a long chapter like you wanted I dont see that hard, it might not happen again with the long chapter but then again it just might, we'll have to play it by ear. Keep reading. Thanks  
-Lexa 


	8. Some pure Fluff n' Filler

A/N: Ok so maybe the last chapter wasnt that long but oh well, you seemed to like it anyway. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad people are still interested in the story and the plot. The Romance of the story starts now, and as far as I know thats what I'm best at writing so hopefully the story will get better as it progresses. Thanks for reading so loyally. The thing Logan says, just thought I'd bring it in, famous last words, we'll just have to see if it turns out the same way it did in ajbac... Dun Dun Dun, 5 more reviews please.  
  
They arrived back at the hotel not long after they had left the club. Walking together still holding hands, it was like they never wanted to let go in case it was all a dream, but if it was a dream, neither of them wanted to wake up ever again.  
  
When they got to Max's hotel room door they had their faces permanently attached to each others. They got to the door and Max broke away looking Logan in the eye.  
  
"Logan, dont take this the wrong way but I dont think I'm ready for 'this' just yet."  
  
Logan just looked at her smiled  
  
"Dont take this the wrong way but I dont think I am either. Lets just take it slow, get this relationship thing right first. We have all the time in the world."  
  
Max smiled at him.  
  
"I guess I'll go then."  
  
"Hey, do you think you could stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Max led him into her room and they shut the door.  
  
A/N: You can picture what happens here however you want but I'm only 14 so I dont write anything like that, I'll just leave it up to your imagination.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max woke up the next morning abruptly, immediately realizing that she was not in her comfy bed in her apartment and that someone had their arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
Suddenly all the events of the previous night came flooding back into her memory, she immediately smiled thinking about how she and Logan had finally confronted their feelings for each other and unlike what she had thought felt the same way as the other one did.  
  
Somehow sensing that she had woken up Logan stirred behind her, she noticed his movement and turned around to face him.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty." She playfully teased him.  
  
"Hey, your still here?" Logan seemed surprised  
  
"Hey c'mon dont sound so surprised, this is of course My room and all."  
  
"OK, fine I just thought that you might run, you know things getting serious, you getting scared teh usual."  
  
Max was a little hurt that thats what he thought of her, but she knew he was right and before she probably would have run, but now was different, this wasnt something she felt the need to run from.  
  
"Just doesnt feel like a time I should run on this one."  
  
"Good, I dont want you to run."  
  
"Dont worry I wont."  
  
"I love you Max" Logan said smiling.  
  
"I love you too" Max smiled back at him. 


	9. Sightseeing in Sidney

A/N: Hi people thanks for reviewing the latest chapter, sorry about not updateing, its thanksgiving here in Canada so I didnt have a lot of time. And about the names I know its been done but I wanted to do it anyways. I hope you like it and I hope its not to boring. Please 5 more reviews. Thanks, and sorry about the length but I know you wanted more so I didnt make it too long or else it would have taken much longer to get up.  
  
  
  
It was midday, Max and Logan were sitting very close together at a table in the Hotel restaurant, and they were sitting VERY close together like they didnt want to be apart even for lunch.  
  
They were sitting in comfortable silence until Logan broke the silence to ask Max a question.  
  
"So Max, I dont want to get you mad at me but we still have to do some investigating into the smugglers, and I thought we should maybe do that soon so we could have the rest of the week just as out vacation."  
  
"Sure, what time do you wanna go?" Max shocked Logan with her answer  
  
He never thought it would be that easy getting her to let him work, or for them both to work. He expected somewhat of a fight put up on her part, something about how the world would still be broken in the morning or something about how he had to save all the widows and puppy dogs, blah blah woof woof. But she was fine with it and Logan was not about to argue with her answer.  
  
"Uh, I guess we should go after lunch, so your alright with this?"  
  
"Yeah why wouldnt I be?"  
  
"Well I didnt think you would want me working on our vacation."  
  
"Yeah but this is not only our vacation, we came down here to do some Eyes Only work and the vacation was just an added bonus, plus angel dust is a pretty big deal you know."  
  
"Yeah sure, so we'll go after lunch as long as your alright with it."  
  
"Yes Logan I promise I'm fine, so where is this ferry Terminal to Anacortes?"  
  
"Sidney"  
  
* * * * *  
  
They were about 5 minutes outside of sidney which was about 15-20 minutes outside of victoria depending on the traffic they encountered, which today wasnt very bad.  
  
They were sitting in their rental car, while Logan drove discussing all the information Logan had gotten from him informant on the smuggling ring.  
  
"So, do we know whos the bad guy behind the ring yet?"  
  
"Actually from what my informant said, its a woman in charge of the smuggling."  
  
"Wow, usually its some thug who needs cash, but I guess everythings possible. Do we know the name of the scumbag?"  
  
"Yeah actually her names Gail Berman. And the gang that does the smuggling directly supposedly call them selves, The Firefly. God knows why."  
  
"Sounds pretty stupid, but ok." Max remarked rolling her eyes at the name of the gang. "So where do we start looking for this chick?"  
  
Logan thought for a minute "I'd say down by the docks, there must be some abandoned warhouses or something to look in" He said this just as they were pulling into Sidney and passing a large building that apeared to be abandoned, it used to be the old town hall. 


	10. Wild Goose Chase

A/N: What happened people? Onlt 5 reviews, I mean thats enough to get another chapter but still I thought more of you liked this story. I really hope more than just the people who review are actually reading it, but for those of you who are loyal readers I'll keep going. I dont like it when people stop writing my faves stories because not hundreds of people like them, but you really wanna see what happens next so I wont do that to ya. But I hope you all are liking it. And if any of you people wanna talk to me add me to your msn messenger, I like talking to people on there so if you have it, then add me and we can chat. Somebodys_angel594@hotmail.com 5 reviews please. thanks all.  
  
  
  
They turned into the large parking lot to the warehouse type building, the parking lot was empty but that didnt mean the builing was empty. They were in the parking lot and Max turned to Logan and spoke.  
  
"I think I should go in first, check it out, see if its safe or just. Empty."  
  
"Yeah sure, I know if you gotta do it theres no stopping ya."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
She prepared to get out of the car and she leaned over to give Logan a quick peck on the lips before she left.  
  
"Be right back."  
  
"Be careful"  
  
"Arent I always?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
And without another word she jumped out of the car and silently walked towards the building.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max walked back to the car that Logan was sitting in. She had found out that the building was in fact completely empty save for a few fat rats roaming around the halls.  
  
She got up to the door and opened it getting inside.  
  
"Empty, gotta be somewhere else."  
  
"You sure?" Logan asked right away.  
  
"Yup. Checked everywhere, you know of any other warehouses here?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah I think that theres a couple down by the waterfront."  
  
"Great lets check it out, shall we?" Max smiled at Logan loveingly, he smiled back at her with the same light in his eyes.  
  
Logan backed up out of the space and started his way down into downtown Sidney (or what they call downtown which was still less populated than the most unpopulated sections of Seattle).  
  
They got down to the waterfront in almost no time flat. Found another warehouse to look at. This one looked much less conspicuous that the last, but who knows.  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys, thanks for readin, the next chapter will be up much quicker. Almost as soon as you post me the 5 reviews, I'm hoping that people are still liking the story. But I'm pretty sure you are so its all good. Love ya'll 


	11. Questioning 'round Claremont

A/N: I know the last chapter was mostly pointless filler, and I'm sorry to say this one is too, but would you really like it if I jumped from them trying to figure out where she was hiding to them busting in on her, in my opinion that would kinda suck so I got some filler going but dont stop reviewing it gets exciting after this I hope. 5 more plz. I'm trying my best here at writing non-romance fanfiction. I hope I'm doing alright with it, I usually only write mushy old fluff but I thought I'd take a change of pace with this one. And a note about all the places and information, other than the drugs I just felt like incorperating some of my own life into the story seeing as I know about it and I wouldnt make any mistakes, thanx.  
  
  
The second warehouse was their lucky break, when Max was exploring to see if anyone was in their   
she happened to come across what they were looking for. Gail Berman. A large woman with dirty hair, yellow teeth, and in dire need of braces. She was addressing a group of people with bad costumes that were vaguely resembling the clothing of people who wanted to look tough and intimidating, of course it didnt work very well. They just looked sissy.  
  
After she was finished with the reconaissance she made her way back to the car.  
  
She got back there in no time and went to get in, sitting in the front seat and looking at Logan prepared to tell me all about what she had seen.  
  
"Their in there."  
  
"You sure its them?"  
  
"Oh yeah, obvious scumbags in their. Assholes to the core. Babys too."  
  
"Thats them alright"  
  
"When do we make our move?"  
  
"We have to get proof of what the Firefly is doing before we can take any kind of action."  
  
"Great"  
  
"Yeah, but I heard that their selling this Angel Dust along with some deadly Heroine to High School students in the Cordova Bay area aswell."  
  
"And where did you hear this?"  
  
"I spoke to one of my contacts when you were inside."  
  
"I see"  
  
Logan just chuckled and smiled at her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They arrived back at the hotel room about a half an hour later, enough work done for the day, But they still needed to get some stuff worked out.  
  
"So, how are we going to find out where their selling it?"  
  
"Well I figure their selling it to the kids at the local school in Cordova Bay, which is closest to Sidney so it makes sense. Anyway I'm going to find out what the Local High School are and we're going to check them out, ask the students a few questions. You know the usual interrogation sessions."  
  
Max laughed lightly  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun"  
  
"Doesnt it just."  
  
It was late and they were both exhausted from the nights excursions. So they ended up just cuddling together rest of the night, they really werent putting the other bedroom to any use.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning when they got up they were both refreshed and up for the challenges of the day. Max was up much earlier than Logan but surprisingly not as much as normal.  
  
They had a nice breakfast that Logan had just 'whipped up' even though it was, blueberry pancakes, cooked to perfection, bacon, also cooked to perfection, wonderful pure maple syrop, very hard to find, and fresh squeezed orange juice.  
  
He always seemed to surprise her.  
  
Logan consulted a city map of Victoria and found out that there was one High School in the Cordova Bay area, there might have been more back in the day, but now, not enough people actually lived anywhere to need too many schools.  
  
  
  
  
Next ones commin REAL soon, just review and I'll post. 


	12. Gail Berman the scummiest, scum on earth

A/N: I know its really unlikely that the kids would just tell her but she is Max so they might and I couldnt think of any other way to do this so bare with me. Thanks for reading and people since when does it take you this long to give me 5 reviews, are you guys starting to lose interest in this story because if you are I wont write it anymore, but dont worry my loyal fans I wont stop yet I just need to know that people like it, if people like it as much as they have so far you have no reason to worry I WILL FINISH THIS STORY unlike some authors I swear I will. Thanx all. And I dont really know the effect Angel Dust has on people so I'm just guessing. And thanks to Natters for posting the review that actually got this thing posted and not sitting on my hard drive, what happened people? I thought you loved this story?  
  
  
  
Claremont Secondary School. It was nice, for post-pulse that is, not that run down pretty clean and the students seemed surprisingly happy for well students.  
  
When they got to the front doors Max was in Awe, she had never seen a real high school let alone been inside one and Logan was quite amused by the expression on her face.  
  
"Max, Its just a school."  
  
"Uh.. Yeah I Know" Max answered breaking out of her trance  
  
"Ok well then shall we?"  
  
Max nodded and they wordlessly walked into the building, immediatly bombarded with kids from all ages.  
  
"Its lunch time right now I figure so we might have some trouble but now its more likely that we'll get an interview seeing as all the kids are out of class."  
  
"Ok, where do we start?"  
  
"UH, think maybe we should ask the office."  
  
"sure"   
  
They walked towards the little room marked office, it did have a little window to ask your question at, but the halls were so full of people they couldnt even get close to the window, so they made their way to the door.  
  
The room was nice, a couple desks and 2 rooms in the back, one for handling the money aspects of the school and the other was a kind of teacher lounge, one of the many. They made their way to the first desk, which also was the only one that actually had a person at it so they figured that would be the one to go to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The office secretary had told them that they should just walk around campus and ask the students what needed to be asked. They figured that the kids would probably listen to one person and one that was more their age.  
  
Max walked thru the halls not really going anywhere just trying to find some kids to ask, it seems as though all the kids and all in one area of the school. There were hardly any in any other places. But she was determined so she walked thru the rest of the school finding little clumps of kids on her way.  
  
  
She got back to the car and got in. They drove off before she could say anything, just in case someone was listening or was suspiscious that she had been walking around a school asking the kids about where they buy their drugs.  
  
On the way back into town Max informed Logan on all her findings with the students.  
  
"Most of the kids said they didnt even do drugs, some of them were already on drugs and they told me everything, dumb kids. OK so suposedly they buy their drugs from these guys up in Sidney, you'd think the Firefly would sell that shit somewhere else, less suspiscious that way."  
  
"Your sure its the Firefly?"  
  
"yup pretty much, and to make sure, I will check out the building, figure out where they keep their stash or something." Max laughed  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Ok, lets got Sidney"  
  
They turned the car around and headed for Sidney.  
  
  
  
Thanks everyone for readin, please review. Love y'all 


	13. Lord of the Rings!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys, sorry it took so long to get up but one of the reasons is in no way my fault, people arent reviewing, I'm hardly getting 5 reviews now, seriously what happened here people? Anywayz the other reason is that my stupid internet is down for the first time EVER. See how good DSL is anyway I have no way to post it or even check my e-mail for reviews, But heres the next chapter. Its getting fluffier now so knock yourself out. M/L FOREVER! By the way, I had so much time seeing as my computers internet was down for so long, I wrote you guys a long chapter to make up for the time, hope you like it! And the movie is in honor of the Two Towers coming out december 18 here in Canada! Yahoo!  
  
  
Logan was sitting in the Aztec outside of the warehouse where Gail and her posse were held up. Max was inside looking around and she had been in there an awful long time and Logan was starting to get anxious. Drug dealers werent the nicest guys in the world, and they didnt take people going thru their stuff very likely.  
  
It had been almost 2 1/2 hours and Logan had gotten no sign from Max, he was about to go in after her when the door of the car slammed shut and a breathless Max looked at him and yelled.  
  
"I would drive"  
  
"Sure"   
  
Logan immediatly put the car in gear and drove the hell out of there. They got far enough then he pulled to side turned off the engine, and looked expectantly at Max.  
  
"What Happened in there?"  
  
You could hear the worry in his voice no matter how hard he tried to cover it up.  
  
"Dont worry Logan, as you can see I'm just fine, I just ran into a couple little problems no big deal."  
  
"What type of problems would those be Max?"  
  
"The type where we find out the much needed information that there are MANY more Firefly gang members than we thought and that they dont like to leave the building often and they dont take it lightly when your found rummaging thru their things."  
  
"Great so you encountered some, huh?"  
  
"Yes, and they also have guns, lots of guns"  
  
"well at least you got out of thier ok."  
  
"Yes I'm fine. You worry too much"  
  
"I worry just enough I'll have you know."  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
"Ok. So where do you want to go for our date tonight?"  
  
he looked over at her and smiled widely, noticing the somewhat shocked expression on her face. He started up the car and began driving back to their hotel.  
  
"We're actually going on a date when we have all this work to do! I think I like this relationship thing."  
  
"Is that the only reason you like our relationship?" Logan teased lightly  
  
"Awww. Poor Loogie, someones getting all insecure now."  
  
"I am not insecure, I just wanna make sure your happy"  
  
"Logan. We're together, that makes me happy" She said matter of factly.  
  
"Good, we wouldnt want your pretty little face pouting all night now would we."  
  
"Of course we wouldnt"  
  
"Yes, well ok then where do you want to go?"  
  
"Do they still have movie theatres here?"  
  
"Uh, Yeah actually I think they do here at least. We'll check it out when we get back to the room. I guess that would be nice being in a movie theatre after so long."  
  
"Yeah I've always wanted to see one of those"  
  
Logan seemed shocked  
  
"You've never been to a movie theatre?"  
  
"Nope, you've gotta remember I was only 9 when the pulse hit obliterating most of that type of thing and it was only a couple months after I had escaped Manticore so their wasnt a lot of time before the pulse."  
  
"Right, always forget how young you are"  
  
"That doesnt bother you right?"  
  
Logan again seemed shock but this time it was a different type of shocked.  
  
"Max, c'mon nothing about you bothers me, I love everything about you"  
  
"Good"  
  
Logan chuckled  
  
"I love you too" She added lovingly  
  
* * * * *  
  
They arrived back at the hotel room only minutes later, at the front desk Logan had asked if there was still a movie theatre in the city, they got the answer they wanted. Yes. There was one theatre left and from what the person at the front desk had said even back when there were lot of theatres it was the best one, called something like Silvercity in what used to be the called the tillicum mall. Max was so excited, they were going to get that night. Unfortunately the theatre only played old movies now seeing as Hollywood wasnt producing a lot of newer stuff since the pulse.  
  
"Logan? What movie are we seeing again?"  
  
"Um. Its and old one called Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring it came out in late 2001 I think"  
  
Max was absolutely captivated by the idea of seeing her first movie in a theatre, she had heard people raving about them since she was little.  
  
"Have you seen it?"  
  
"Yeah when I was about 14, its really good"  
  
"Good, whats it about?"  
  
"Well, its based on a series of books, this is just the first one. They were written a really long time ago, but basically its about this mythical world where there are Elves, People, Dwarves and what they call 'Hobbits' anyway there this special ring that totally brings people under its spell if they put it on. There are 4 hobbits, an elf, a wizard, a dwarf, and 2 people that have to destroy the ring before it corrupts the whole world."  
  
"Sounds. Weird"  
  
"Yeah I guess now that I think of it it really does sound weird but its very good."  
  
"Ok well if you say its good then I believe you and I cant wait to see it. What time does it start?"  
  
"7 oclock and its 6:30 now so we should really get going"  
  
"OK lets go then"  
  
"Wow Max you really are enthusiastic about this arent you?"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
* * * * *  
  
They arrived at the theatre about 10 minutes later since their hotel was downtown and the theatre, wasnt. Max was practically jumping off the walls of their rented car, but when they got out and walked up the steps she immediatly calmed down not wanting to attact any attention to herself, they walked calmly up the shallow steps and into the large doors hand in hand.  
  
They had boughten their tickets and were now sitting in the theatre, the back row was the best so thats where they sat.  
  
The movie begun only a couple minutes later, starting with some previews for movies that had long since come out on video but had not been taken off the film of the movie. By the time the movie had really begun the story Max was comfortably snuggled up to Logans shoulder, surprisingly Logan actually remembered a lot about the story and could answer most of the questions Max asked him.  
  
"...you need men of intelligence on this type of mission, quest, thing." The little hobbit said  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip'" the other little hobbit said  
  
The little Hobbit gives the other little hobbit a dirty look  
  
"Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" The wise Elfy-guy said  
  
"Great, where are we going?" The little hobbit asked humourously  
  
Max and Logan laughed together at the movie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the movie was finished they were walking down the steps to their car and talking about the movie. Max had loved it and Logan had loved it still.  
  
They arrived at the car, opened to door and got in. When they had started the car and were still ranting about the movie they were already on their way back to the apartment.  
  
Thanks people, 5 more reviews please. Then I update. By the way this time I didnt even get 5 reviews and I updated it anyway cause I already had it written. But please people review! 


	14. Finished! Sequel!

A/N: ok sorry this one took so long but I was at a total loss, I decided to just wrap up this story and if you want a sequel tell me and I'll get right to it, and hopefully make the chapters longer. Thanks everyone for reading it and I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Tell me what ya think.  
  
  
  
  
They arrived back at the Hotel room (thanks to a fan for pointing out that I said apartment by accident in the last chapter) still talking about the movie. They were both exhausted from the day and the fact that the movie was over 3 hours long. They immidiatly got ready for bed when they got back and snuggled up together, the second they were comfortable falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning they woke up still entwined with each other but completely rested.   
  
Max felt Logan wake up and she turned around to face him. He smiled at her and asked  
  
"So, I didnt get a chance to ask you yesterday but did you find anything about the Angel Dust Firefly was trafficing?"  
  
"Oh right I totally forgot, yeah I found out a lot before they found me and decided to show me their guns."  
  
Logan chuckled and gave Max a look that said 'go on'.  
  
"So any ways their holding it in this special room that has A LOT of security but I can get thru it without much trouble."  
  
"Good well, we can make our way back to Seattle, then I can make the broadcast and we can let the police do the rest."  
  
Max looked shocked  
  
"Since when do you let the police do anything in the name of justice?"  
  
"Well the police here are a lot better and arent corrupt."  
  
"Ok, as long as your sure. When are we leaving though?"  
  
"We should probably get going today, I mean I dont want to give the Firefly enough time to do something stupid"  
  
"Right, well you get the place tickets and I'll get us packed"  
  
"Great, thank you for being so understanding with why I have to do this"  
  
"Hey its no problem, remember I went in there and I dont want to see them doing what their doing for longer than nessesary."  
  
"Ok, well lets get up, I'll make us food then get us the tickets"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, I'm gonna go have a shower though"  
  
Max walked off in the direction of the bathroom and Logan smiled after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max and Logan were standing in the airport waiting for their flight to arrive, they were going home, and now they would have to face the reality of how much their "quid pro quo" relationship had changed over the last few days, Max had to face Cindy, and Logan had to face Bling. Both who thought that their relationship had gone that far way before they even considered it. But everything would be fine because they were together and they would never be apart.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry the end got a little bit weird there but oh well, anyways tell me what you want and I'll do it, love ya'll 


End file.
